Megaman ZXA swirling paths of new hope
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: This is my take if Megaman Z.X.A if it were to ever continue into the next game, starring with old reccuring characters, Ocs and a new twist on things. Summary may not be the best but give it a whirl.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Z.X.A the lost chronicles chapter one.

The lost of a sage and a new life dawns.

It was a stormy night in a laboratory; a lone old man would be standing in front of a large circular purple tank. The tank holding a small boy only the age of five curled up in fetal position, while suspended in a state of stasis sleep. The old man would sigh to himself deep in thought, his features being that of an ancient elderly man, only at the height of a midget in terms of stature, with mechanical deep blue eyes, one eye being on the forehead. This old man would be one of the great sages of old Mikhail, after ten long years all of the rogue mechanloids, after the Albert event would be destroyed and peace had finally come to the world.

Humans and Reploids had started to live together, make homes, even to have families. While the new city Aegis X 07 a floating city in the sky now showing that it was a beacon of hope and change, from the old world of junk and broken machinery down on to the surface below.

"Where has the time gone?" Mikhail asked himself with a tired sigh, as he moved his small mechanical golden robotic arms around, while wearing a dirty blue cloak. Showing the truth; that he was getting old even more old now being the age of 257. After thinking to himself for five minutes, would the lights on the tank glow to a green, as compressed air would be released from it.

"Good, the operation was a success now-" He stopped and paused at hearing the loud blaring alarms of the laboratory.

"What the devil was the sound?" Mikhail asked himself while quickly writing on to a nearby keyboard shutting down and locking the doors, whilst opening up the tank up this causing the suspended boy to fall out of the tank with a purple glowing substance around him.

Mikhail would quickly walk up to the boy and wrap the boy into his cloak picking the seemingly lifeless sleeping boy up into his arms.

The boy; only having short brown hair spiky in some regards, with blue tips on to the ends of it, with a very long sleek of blue hair, coming down the middle of his head and tan skin.

Hearing the sounds of explosions rip through the laboratory would Mikhail, start to walk briskly down the other end of the lab room, and open up the door while placing his robotic free hand on to the scanner. The door opening upwards very slowly, while the other barricaded door would be blasted open almost similar to that of a large bomb going off.

The door having finally risen up would Mikhail; continue his brisk walk being careful while holding the sleeping seemingly dead child. A loud laughter full of conceit would resound from the lab room, the laughter sending chills down Mikhail's circuits, the laughter being suspiciously familiar to him, but from where?

Tossing that thought aside for the moment would Mikhail continue to walk even faster now, the laughter getting even more and more close to him. Almost taunting the old man while down the illuminated hallway, like a mouse trying to get cheese. After 30 long minutes of brisk walking would Mikhail stop and heave panting out of exhaustion on to a nearby wall.

"Give it up old man, your time is up," A voice called out with authority, as the air in the hallway would suddenly shift and start to ferociously whip around the hallway. A young man walking down the hallway, wearing armor of some sort, the whole armor being a forest green, with a red oval jewel would be on the forehead of said young man, as within the man's hands would be pink short swords with a white hilt.

"Yes, do as Aeolus says give up our operational time limit far exceeds your own," A monotone voice almost deathly robotic would ring out from nowhere as the shadows in the hallway, would all pull together and conglomerate taking form into that of a person, wearing all purple armor, and a white armor mask pointed downwards and slanted down. The armored person would look more like a ninja, with his red glowing eyes showing no visible signs of emotions, if said person had any.

Hearing the stone cold tone in the masked man's voice would Mikhail feel that cold feeling in his circuitry, and hold the child closer to him. While slipping on to the boy a blue orbed necklace, only being held together by chains, with a glowing small ball blue shaped orb would be there.

The masked man taking quick note of Mikhail's shifting hands, had the armored man assumed it to be a weapon, and would take out from the side of his armored pocket a silver kunai and threw it with precise accuracy at Mikhail's left arm. The resounding noise of metal against metal would be heard, Mikhail's left arm being severed straight through and part of the cloak.

This causing a path of electricity to surge from the wound, as Mikhail would let out a painful gasp. Luckily the child wasn't in that arm, as the current of electricity would spiral downwards towards to the floor.

And, into Mikhail's hidden attachment near the side of his ribcage would a hidden compartment be there, holding in within it two biometals. As the electricity surged into the compartment would it surge into one of the biometals. Making one of the biometals wake from its slumber, as the biometal in question would be the biometal model X.__

While Model X had awakened would it remain silent for the moment, and hear in on the conversation trying to remember and discern the surroundings.

"_All I remember is that flash of lightning model Z and Model A...'_ After thinking that had the action outside of Mikhail's ribcage, would have turned for the worse as Atlas the flame Megaman had shown up in her Megaman form. Wearing her orange armor with orange protruding small fangs coming from her back, with overly large sized knuckle like gauntlets on her hands.

While Thetis the ice Megaman was next to her in blue armor with a red oval jewel that all of the megamen had upon their heads, as within his hands held a halberd. The triton looking spear in appearance was spun nonchalantly in his hands.

Mikhail was pressed against the back of the wall now, as he heard the laughter that filled him with so much dread, resound through the hallway, like a fire as a man with red hair about mid-length to his shoulders would walk down the hall. Almost like a strut, before stopping within the megamen, towering above them at 6 feet 3 being another of the great sage trinity. This being master, Thomas.

"_Hello Mikhail, so good to see you after how long has it been ten years, since the Albert incident,"_ His voice held no good humor, or general concern for the fallen sage Albert, finding the man to be a fool.

"_Y-You? What are you doing here? This laboratory is supposed to be locked off how did you find me?"_ Mikhail asked with a slight fearful tone in his voice, wondering how exactly Thomas found him.

"_It matters not how I found you, only what I want. And, I want the core!"_ Thomas bellowed with authority in his voice. Making Mikhail tremble at the tone in his voice, as he started to look around frantic for a moment, letting fear sink into himself like a scared cat, and would be rewarded at finding a small opening in the wall, just big enough for a small person to get through.

Mikhail knowing this fact would quickly walk over to the wall, and slide the boy into the opening along with the biometals that was stored into his compartment, with those precious things to Mikhail would he sigh finally at peace as he turned to Thomas. Shaking no longer and would just do one of his old laughs of happiness.

"_Their safe, their safe that is all that matters now for the future…"_ Mikhail had said close to his last breath, Thomas being infuriated by the old man his colleague, and would order the other megamen to finish off Mikhail permanently.

Within the timespan of three minutes would the only thing left of Mikhail would be his head, with the same old smile on his face, dying with a true smile.

"_Shall we go after the biometals?" _Aeolus asked while still megamergedin a neutral expression.

Thomas shook his head no to the question and would smirk at finding a small piece of white metal no bigger then a nail, it glowing a strange purple.

"_No everything has gone according to plan."_ Thomas spoke cryptically as he began to laugh, the laugh not being genuine but of pure evil, as the laboratory would be burning to cinders behind him.

**Timeskip 10** **years later in a house within Aegis X 07 high into the sky.**

A young man only the age of fifteen, well turning fifteen today was his birthday. The young man would arise from his slumber with a loud yell of pain as beads of sweat poured down his face. Hearing the yell would a certain floating biometal would awake from sleep mode, and float over to the young man and say, "_Calm down Aliet, it was just a dream."_

The young man would shake his head vigorously and grip the sheets of the bed. "_No Model X it was horrible a laboratory I saw, and a man with three eyes… those eyes seemed so sad… and I felt like I knew him…" _Aliet had somehow said while wiping the sweat off his face and would stand from his bed, shaking off the nightmare. Standing at a proud height of 5 feet 7 would the young man turn into a full body mirror in his room.

The room being very spacious big enough for four beds in total, the wallpaper of the room being a cobalt blue, with a king sized bed in the room, a desk near a window with a laptop on it where the morning sun was just rising into the window, greeting the inhabitants of Aegis X 07 in a way. Aliet looking himself fully in the mirror would smile at seeing his hair flowing down his spine, just stopping at his tailbone. Being very different than most people's hair, as his hair would split between one side being long spiky and brown on the right side, while on the left side would be electric blue and smoothed out naturally. Being two contrast almost, while he wore his blue pajamas and spun around in a half circle, the gleam of the sun beaming against the mirror stunning his eyes. The most noticeably thing about him besides the hair would be his eyes, one eye would be purple the left eye, and in the right eye would be green, this showing obvious signs of hectochromia. Even he didn't know how that had occurred nor Model X knew for that matter.

"_Ouch_." Aliet painfully said while landing on to his butt on the floor, his voice being high pitched almost female in a way. Model X having heard him would look down at Aliet and think. '_He reminds me so much of someone but who? '_Casting the thought aside would Alietstand up and wipe the dust if there was any off himself.

"_Ok well it's official I'm going to have the best day ever!" _Aliet happily said aloud and would dance around in his room, while Model X would make some sort of weird chuckle that sounded like grinding metals in a steel mill. "_I agree Aliet, the best day ever…"_

Well this is chapter one tune in for the next chapter peace.

Preview for next chapter title starting School meeting new friends and weird orientation.

Ailet flails around in the background. "_No fair! I don't like school!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman Z.X.A the lost chronicles chapter two

Starting school meeting new friends and weird orientation.

Sorry for the long wait, but my laptop died and had no charger, but my laptop is better and I have a new charger now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with megaman.

"_Ok well it's official I'm going to have the best day ever!"_ Aliet said happily, while rushing over to his closet and opening the large blue doors, revealing within the closet to have many shirts and pants, with a row of different shoes. Some would say or think that Aliet had a little bit more than a tendency to the female persuasion in shopping.

"_What should I wear today Model X for the start of school?"_ Aliet asked while turning around holding up a black shirt with a zipper down the middle of it, trying to act like a jacket. While holding a pair of black pants, to his pajama bottom self with chains on the side of the pocket. Model X turns to face Aliet, and would wonder if wearing that seemed a bit off and out of character to him.

"_No Aliet I don't think you should wear that, it seems too much of the old days the emo days be correct." _Model X said while a light sweatdrop would be behind his head. Once Model X had said that would Aliet jump into his closet and shut the closet doors behind him, and rummage through the almost infinite amount of clothes he had. Before a loud almost squeal like noise was heard through the closet. This making Model X look at the closet in wonderment very confused.

"_Aha! The perfect clothes for me, I've done it!"_ Aliet cheered and swung the closet doors open, as the fluorescent lights in the closet made Aliet shine for a brief moment like a star, making Model X wonder what did he find to wear? Once the shining light dimmed down, did Model X almost have heart attack, or well in his case a total shutdown for Aliet had worn something; that made everything inside of him come to a complete halt, as his processors went into overdrive.

"_Vent? Is that you?"_ Model X questioned having a temporary form of disillusion as all of his memories started to come back very slowly. Aliet not hearing him misunderstood, and walked over to Model X, and clutched the floating biometal. While his attire consisted of a blue jacket, two golden bracelets on his wrist, as he wore blue pants on. While his blue orb necklace was still around his neck made with a chain and rope.

"_Hello Model X, are you ok? You're kind of spacing out there."_ Aliet asked while shaking the biometal in his hand, trying to jog the biometal back to its senses. It worked alright, but a little to well as Model X started to remember, its eyes would glow a bright red before receding to normal.

"_Yes I am fine Aliet; let me go your shaking me like a rag doll."_ Model X said with slight annoyance in its voice, Aliet sweatdropping at hearing that and would let Model X go, and sheepishly chuckles. "_So do you like it?_" Aliet asked wanting the biometal's opinion, finding that Model X had good fashion sense.

"_It's certainly very similar to Vent's clothes, and it looks very good on you Aliet." _Model X said offhandedly, Aliet tilting his head to the side in confusion while questioning. "_Vent?"_ he questioned feeling some sort of belonging with the person, almost like he somehow knew the person.

"_Yes Vent, he was my original partner and the person I megamerged with. He was also `your-"_Model X paused as Aliet would shout over Model X's next word, "_Megamerge? What's that? Is it some sort of fusion?"_ Aliet asked with stars in his eyes, wondering if such a thing was possible. Little did he know that fate was about to bring in more than just megamarging, but whole new look on life.

"_Yes it is a sort of fusion. Oh! And I have a birthday present for you."_ Model X said with a bit of happiness in his voice, and turns around while looking towards Aliet's desk where two other biometals would be. The two being Model Z and Model A. Model Z being a all red biometal looking like Model X, except it would be currently deactivated, with the same red jewel like all biometals had on their heads. Where as Model A would be shaped in a upside down triangle, with white edges and a purple looking visor face, also, deactivated as well.

Aliet after walking over to his desk would peer down at the biometals and sigh to himself, feeling kind of sad that the other biometals weren't activated yet.

"_So will they ever wake up_?" Aliet asked with concern.

"_Someday they will_." Model X replied while glowing for a spilt second encompassing the room within the light. When the light finally died down would a blue cell phone similar to that of a blackberry be on the desk next to the biometals. Making Aliet gasp; at the phone and quickly scoop up the phone into his hands, and turn around to face Model X with a bright smile.

"_Thank you Model X! What does it do?" _Aliet asked like an excited child on Christmas.

"_Well Aliet it does normal things that a phone should do, for instance you can talk to people on it, texting and other things it also has internet access. But the main thing it does is store Model Z and Model A inside of it. So you do not have to carry the biometals. _"Model X replied once more explaining everything about the phone and its capabilities. Aliet after hearing all of it would merrily cheer having heard only the talking, texting, and internet part.

"_Sweetness! My very own phone this is totally stellar!" _Aliet spun around in a circle once, before accidentally clicking the middle button of the phone, this activating the store function of the phone, as a small beam of light would pour out from the phone; and hit the deactivated biometals on his desk, this causing the biometals to be systematically scanned and stored into the phone now, his desk being cleared now except for the black laptop on his desk that was on standby mode and closed.

"_What the heck was that?"_ Aliet questioned with a small gasp, thoroughly surprised by the light and would clutch the phone looking at the screen. Noticing that the screen would split between being red and white with an oceanic background, on the left side would be red signifying this being biometal Model Z's space, as for the white side that being Model A's space.

"_Well Aliet, if you had been listening that would be the store function of the phone having activated just then." _Model X answered his question with a slight bit of annoyance again. Aliet nodding in understanding at hearing the biometal, and would walk out of his room and down the hallway. The hallway having lavishing blue wallpaper set up to have an ocean feel to it, while the carpet would look like grass. Even the texture of the carpet was set up to feel that way, Aliet never tiring of the sweet feeling of grass.

"_Hmm… what's that smell? It smells like pancakes." _Aliet asked while looking at Model X, whom was floating beside him. Model X would just nod, not having a nose at all and say. "_It possibly is, you should check."_ Taking Model X's advice would Aliet run downstairs and come to a halt on the final step of the staircase.

Hearing the sounds of pleasant humming, this would be his reploid mother singing in the kitchen, with a happy smile on her face just loving to cook for her husband and son. Her hair would be a long glossy green, her height only 5'4 a little shorter than Aliet. Her eyes sparkling a lustrous emerald green, with two sets of wires coming from her head while wearing a silver dress showing off her features. As the father also a reploid, would be sitting at an Oakwood table being medium sized big enough for twelve people to sit. Having short red hair that was spiky his height being that of 5'9 while sitting in the chair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Small black wires would protrude from his head like cables.

"_Good morning Aliet,"_ both parents said with a merry smile, while turning to face him. Aliet would smile in return at them, happy to see them though a small pang of pain would resound through his heart. Almost saying that something was amiss but what? That aside would Aliet walk over to the table and inhale the delectable aroma of the pancakes, and clap his hands together in a formal habit then begin to eat in a very well trained manner. Model X impressed by Aliet's manners remembering a certain someone who had horrible manners while eating as a child.

After finishing the breakfast would Aliet smile at his parents and stand up from the table, and walk over to the door and stop at the front door and put on a pair of blue shoes, and feel arms wrap around his back tightly in a nurturing embrace. This being his mother as she cries soft tears into his back, not wanting her baby boy to leave. Aliet would just turn around and smile at her giving her a full blown hug.

"_Aww… mom don't be sad, you were the main one that was cheering me up all throughout yesterday when I was crying about going to my first day of high school, which is today."_ Aliet clarified to her with a smile of brightness, saying it would be alright.

His mother would nod and release her hold of him, Aliet smiles at being released and turns around giving his mother a tight hug and nestles into her chest for a moment. The moment both being sweet and tender, but alas it should end as he lets her go and opens the front door. Taking in the shimmering sun with a wide bright smile, while turning around waving to his parents leaving the serenity of home, to embrace the new day, happy as ever could be.

Model X would just float beside Aliet, and think 'He has adoptive parents and knows this, but continues to smile, I wonder if he ever thinks of his real parents?' While pondering over that thought would Aliet stop to a halt. Noticing that a girl around his age was jumping in the air, seeming to grab something in a tree, Aliet being the kind person that he was, would walk over to the girl and smile at seeing her. Taking a few minutes to help her out and jumped into the tree, retrieving a cat from the tree giving it to the girl.

Aliet after doing that would Aliet, just run off hearing that Model X said he only had ten minutes to get to school for the first day, Aliet would jog for a good three blocks before coming to another stop at seeing the school, panting slightly out of breath, the jog a little tiring even though he was an good shape.

After regaining his breath would he look at the school in amazement, the school built to that of almost castle like proportions yet having some relativeness to a Greek structure, the outside of the school would be marble white with large four shaped triangle domed pillars on the sides of the school, the name of the school being 'Merge high school.'

"_Ready model X?"_ Aliet asked barely containing in his obvious excitement.

"_Ready as any other biometal could be,"_ was Model X's response and taking that as a yes would Aliet immediately sprint to the large double white doors, pushing on them as the doors would open up slowly. Aliet's smile would never fade as he would take his first step into the school. The first thing he saw surprisingly was an empty white hall, no people, no portraits, no display cases just nothing.

Aliet would tilt his head to the side in confusion and blink thinking. 'Is this a school or morgue?' While that thought crossed his mind, does he begin to walk down the hall with Model X floating beside him, the two wondering 'How is this a school?' After walking for some time would the two of them reach the end of the hall. Aliet still very confused wondering if he came to the wrong school and looks at Model X.

"_Is this the school Model X?"_ Aliet asked confused as a lost puppy.

"_I believe this is the right school," _Model X replied.

Aliet would nod trusting Model X, and would turn at a corner before hearing the sound of someone shouting "_Out of the way!"_ As Aliet barely registering the words would get rudely run into by a person, finding himself on the ground and what appeared to be a very blue person on top of him. Aliet still confused would shake his head seeing little stars in his vision, and stand up shakingly after that impact and help the person up. Taking a good look at the person, and smile politely at seeing the guy, the guy having short blue hair neck length, wearing more blue then needed on anyone. The guy having almost mesmerizing blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with the words 'The Ocean is my home.'

"_Hello it's nice to meet you, and are you ok?"_ Aliet asked with concern. The guy would shake his head and look at Aliet saying in a somewhat Australian accent. "_It's alright mate, the name's Trace, and you?"_

Aliet would smile and reply simply saying his name and extend a friendly hand out to Trace, Trace taking the hand and would shake it, and upon noticing the biometal next to Aliet, would he smile and say. "_You have one of them biometals to_?" Trace asked while pulling out from his back pocket a blue biometal similar to that of Model X. Except this biometal would have a white sort of looking spear sticking out of its head.

"_Model L, wake up!"_ Trace shouted loudly the biometal being in sleep mode as it would awaken and say in a irritated tone, that biometals seemed to have. "_Trace a woman needs to nap; it's impolite to wake her up."_ Model L responded actually stating what gender she was.

Aliet would blink and look at Model X, confused and ask, "_Biometals have genders_?"

Model X would reply while Trace and Model L would have an argument over genders, "_Yes biometals do, and I am a he_."

Aliet nods again now understanding and noting biometals have genders, and would separate Trace and Model L for a moment and greet Model L cheerily. Model L finding Aliet fascinating there was just that special something about him, maybe it was the hectochromia or the long hair.

"_You're simply fascinating,"_ Model L said in a intrigued tone. This making Aliet sweatdrop slightly not liking the way Model L was eyeing him. Breaking away the eye contact would Aliet look at Trace and ask, "_Why is this school so empty? _Alietasked truly vexed by how such a large school could be so empty.

"_Empty? What are you talking about? This school has a whole bunch of people, but everyone is in the orientation room."_ Trace said like it was a natural thing for everyone to know, that everyone was supposed to be in the orientation room.

Aliet laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "_I don't want to be a burden, but could you direct me to the orientation room?" _Aliet asked needing help but didn't like feeling that he burdened anyone.

"_Sure mate! No problem."_ Trace said eagerly and grabbed Aliet's shoulder ready to run, while Aliet felt slightly creeped out by the grab, and within the next few seconds would be dragged across the ground, as Trace would run down the hall cutting and weaving through corners with great ease.

After two minutes of running and Aliet being dragged for the better part would they arrive at the orientation room, and Trace being the ever eager one would kick down the door leading into the room, and would walk on proudly inside with a grin.

Aliet this time would be standing beside Trace, and look around at the people feeling a strange tension in the air. As he scanned around the room observantly, he would take in the surrounding finding that the orientation room would be the size of an opera house with all the chairs filled to capacity, with all the students and nearby teachers looking at them.

"_Hello everyone! This is the model L user Trace Mare! Second _year_ student."_ Trace proclaimedloudly with an ever wide grin, most of the students would snicker at him and so did some of the teachers, but Trace would ignore them as he dragged Aliet down the aisle and would sit in the front row.

Aliet having no choice would sit beside Trace, and shiver feeling another thing, this time almost dangerous as he looked up would his eyes come face to face, with a very dangerous man. The man that would even make Model X, feel a slight since of fear. But for now Model X was inside of Aliet's phone, currently located in his jacket pocket.

Who Aliet had been staring at, was no other then Thomas; the man not having aged a day or looked any different for that matter. Thomas would look down at Aliet, and a slight almost devilish smile would cross his face for a moment, then return to neutral. While finishing his speech about the school, mostly about how all freshmen were to report to first class, after that being said. Would Thomas walk away behind the curtain, but not before shooting Aliet another devilish smile making Aliet, have another shiver run down his spine. Almost in fear of this man but why? What could have this man, who he had never seen before done to him?

With orientation finished would Aliet, wander down the hall by himself; Trace having left the orientation room five minutes before Aliet. After walking down the hall for sometime would Aliet, finally stop at a white door with the label on the door reading 'First class all freshmen and sophomore here.'

"_Are you ready Aliet?"_ Model X asked after being silent for the past thirty minutes, at hearing Model X's voice would Aliet nod and place his hand on the door opening it up, his hand being slightly sweaty from nervousness and walks on inside.

The first thing that greeted his sight was a rather old wooden podium with a person, male to believe though it was hard for Aliet to say. Since the male in question had short green hair midlength to the neck, as the male would have been wearing a white frilly dress. Luckily for our friend Aliet he wasn't wearing makeup.

"Ahh… you're here the new student, that's been on the buzz as of late, well say hello to the classroom boy. I am your new teacher for the next four years Dr. C.J." The teacher said with a slight tone of bitterness in his green eyes that made Aliet think of his mother for a moment, as he would turn to face the actual small sized class only being around fifteen people in the class.

"_Hello everyone it's nice to see you I'm Aliet_, _and I hope we can all be good friends,"_ Was Aliet's greeting to all of them with a polite bow of his head and warm smile.

End of chapter two, this is where Aliet will grow, change, and become more than the rest, does he have what it takes?

Find out more in chapter three in 'The secret of Megamerging the chosen ones, and the Mega buster!'


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman Z.X.A the lost chronicles chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with megaman, I only play the games.

First time Megamerge, a new power and a different thank you pt 1

Sorry this took so long to write, but I had writer's block.

"_Hello everyone it's nice to see you I'm Aliet_, _and I hope we can all be good friends,"_ Was Aliet's greeting to all of them with a polite bow of his head and warm smile.

The class at hearing Aliet's greeting would react by laughing, the laughter actually being quite mocking only four people had not left. To Aliet, it seemed like they were just genuinely happy to see him, and had thought his greeting was quite funny.

With a sheepish rub of his head, and a small chuckle would Aliet look toward the class, stopping his gaze at C.J, the teacher having quietly chuckling at Aliet for a small reason.

'_This child won't even last a day here, he's so dim.' _That thought having crossed C.J's mind before he would cough into his closed hand. This being the class cue to stop laughing.

"_Well find a seat Aliet, class will be starting as of now,"_ C.J said while pointing his index finger towards a random chair in the back of the room, near a window. Aliet nods with a happy smile walking down one of the rows, and not even having made it pass the first desk. Would he have been unceremoniously, tripped to the floor landing face first on the ground.

'_Well, well, what do we have here? A kid with a goofy grin and smile on his face_," A cocky voice said with a smirk, Aliet not seeing the person, his face still on the ground and with a small chuckle would he stand up back on his face; looking towards the individual that had tripped him. A young man with red bright spiky hair, only standing around 5 ft. 6 shorter then Aliet by four inches, would be standing in front of Aliet now. Wearing a matching red denim shirt and blazing red pants making Aliet think, the guy was some sort of orange porcupine.

"_Hey, are you a porcupine?" _Aliet asked with a small chuckle, this giving the class a chuckle.

"_No! I'm not a porcupine! Mr. Rainbows and sunshine!" _The red haired male would retort angrily at Aliet showing him his fist as a blazing furious orange anime aura would swirl around himself.

"_Hmm… are you sure, you're not a porcupine?" _Aliet asked again with a tilt of his head, not even seeing the red haired male's fist threatening in anyway being oblivious to violent mannerisms.

"_Grr! You stupid new student, you're really making me angry! And my name is Theo! Get it Theo! Not porcupine! You dumb-a… idiot."_ Theo glared even harder at Aliet, while refraining from cursing. Having remembered the last time he had cursed, C.J had poured cold water down his entire face.

"_Anyway porcupine, I'm going to sit down,"_ Aliet would kindly wave Theo off before continuing his walk towards the back of the class, stopping at the assigned desk. The desk being somewhat dusty, with a window beaming in sunlight, reflecting a wide smile off Aliet's face, as he would sit down in the seat hearing it creak a little.

Placing a hand under his chin, resting his elbow on the desk would he cast his gaze outside of the window just smiling at seeing the sun and trees. Oblivious to the other people around himself, primarily Trace in front of him, who was just balancing a blue pencil on his fingertips. Casting a gaze at Aliet, staring directly at his face with a smile, some would call it a creeper stare. While a girl beside Aliet would stare at him in a longing manner, lightly chewing on the length of her pencil. Her blonde hair cascading down the backside of her chair, while wearing a purple tanktop showing a generous amount of cleavage, while her purple pants with a thin black pattern on them ran down the length of her leg. Her dazzling green eyes would just stare at Aliet's cheek, with a slight curl of her lips into a pout on her pencil.

Would she poke the side of his cheek with her free hand, her index finger firmly pressed against his cheek for a full minute. Aliet having not even noticed the staring from either people, or the poke only lost in his thoughts with a goofy smile on his face.

A vibration in his pants pocket would alert Aliet, dragging him out of the recesses of his mind, and almost automatically in a way reach into his pocket pulling out his cell phone, and look at the screen. An image of Model X on the screen, a message on the screen reading '_You have people that want your attention.'_

Aliet blinks confused at the message, before firmly taking in his surroundings and would blink rapidly at seeing trace in front in his line of vision, and to the side of him a girl with blonde hair still having her index finger on his cheek. Who he had to admit was beautiful in regards to her appearance.

"_Umm… hello?" _Was Aliet's greeting and semi question confused as to the staring and finger on his cheek. As he would grasp the woman's finger gently with two fingers moving it off his cheek. This having caused the girl to giggle at his movement, and just continue to stare at him with a longing look in her eyes.

"_Hi I'm Lily; it's very nice to meet you Aliet-kun… I mean Aliet-san,"_ She quickly covered up her mistake with a small blush on her cheeks. Aliet having not even noticed the slip up and just smiles at her. While Trace would continue balancing his pencil on his fingertips, ignoring C.J's lecture about formulas in math, Lily blushing still at seeing Aliet's smile her heart thumping quickly on the verge of passing out.

"_Umm… Lily are you ok? You look like a strawberry," _Aliet said plainly while placing the back of his hand against her forehead, at seeing her blushing red face. Lily slightly fidgeting in her seat, feeling very warm all of a sudden and soon faints afterwards on to her desk, like a set of bricks.

Aliet's eyes would grow wide to the size of dinner plates at seeing Lily faint, and raise his hand into the air. C.J. lecturing the class on how the city was formed would pause in the middle of his sentence to acknowledge Aliet with a nod of his head.

"_C.J teacher I think Lily fainted," _Aliet spoke in a matter of fact tone while pointing down at the fainted Lily, while everyone in the class gave him 'Are you Serious' look.

"_Take her to the nurse you idiot!"_ C.J yelled not in anger, mostly out of agitation for all the distractions he had throughout the class, even if it was only one distraction due to Theo's earlier involvement of messing with Aliet.

Aliet chuckled a little at hearing C.J his voice having made him laugh, while he would scoop Lily into his arms bridal-style. Placing her head gently against the crux of his shoulder and walk out of class, aimlessly walking the halls for a good fifteen minutes straight before finally stopping at the nurse's office.

Aliet would look down at Lily for a moment in his arms, and smile at seeing her peaceful smile on her face as she was still out of it. A thought would cross his mind for a moment about what he should do with her, and then out of sheer stupidity or just intelligence. Would he shake her in his arms gently, trying to cause her to stir wanting her to awaken.

Lily after a few moments of being shaken in his arms would her eyes flutter opening up to see the sight of Aliet holding her so… so bridal like! With that coming into focus would she shout "Aliet? What are you doing with me?" Lily blushed within her shout while whispering to herself feeling safe in his arms. "Thank you…"


End file.
